


Definitely His Style

by deantheangel



Series: Hamilton Shorts [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, can you tell i don't usually write hamilton/burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantheangel/pseuds/deantheangel
Summary: Alexander had gotten new foster parents, which meant a new school, which meant more people to come out to.





	

Alexander had gotten new foster parents, which meant a new school, which meant more people to come out to. Thankfully, this time he was in New York. He’d always heard people were more accepting here. 

George insisted on dropping him off on his way to work. “It's your first day! You shouldn't be walking, just this once.” He’d grudgingly gone along with it, but told him he could walk home. 

It seemed that he had been correct about people being more accepting. Two girls who seemed pretty nice, Eliza and Maria, were making out right next to the doorway to his next class, Journalism. He withheld a laugh and walked in. 

The first thing that caught his eye was a guy his age talking to the teacher. He looked about Alex’s age, and he had on some jeans that were definitely his style. 

He took a seat in the front row, which was coincidentally the seat closest to the teacher’s desk. This seat gave him the best angle to check out his classmate. 

A cursory glance towards his lower-half told Alex that his pants were unzipped. He blushed a bit, wondering if he should tell him or not. 

When the bell finally rang and the student made his way toward his seat, Alexander stopped him. “Uh… you should check your fly.” He looked down at Alex with a confused look. “Your zipper, man.”

“Oh!” He blushed and hurried to sit down, grabbing the seat behind Alex. “Thanks, I guess.” 

The person in the seat next to him- what was his name? Joe? John? they were in the same chemistry class- laughed. “Why're you looking there, Ham?”

Hercules (hard name to forget, that one) turned around to look at Joe/John. “Ooh, burn!” 

Alex felt his face get redder. He scrambled for an explanation, and upon finding none but the truth, he said, “I was just checking him out!”

Which, admittedly, wasn't the best way to come out. 

Thankfully, the teacher chose that moment to start class. The rest of class was spent frantically taking notes while trying to ignore the giggles from beside him and the stare he could feel on his back. The bell ringing was the best sound he’d heard all day. 

In his haste to get his stuff together, he knocked a paper or two out of the cute guy’s hands. “Oh my gosh, sorry!” Alex picked them up and was about to hand them back when he realized that he was nowhere in the classroom. 

Curiosity took over and he read the papers. One was his notes for the lesson, along with some sketches of eyes. 

The second was just a slip of paper. 

'Aaron Burr, aka the guy who forgot to zip up his pants.'

Flipping it over, he saw a phone number. Alexander couldn't help the smile that took over his face, but it wasn't like he wanted to. 

He shoved the paper into his pocket and finished collecting his stuff. He’d put Aaron Burr’s number in his phone in his next class. 

When he noticed Aaron was in most of his classes, he couldn't stop smiling. More time to flirt was always good in his book.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my writing tumblr, which i barely use anymore whoops. still, you can check it out. @baguettewithham


End file.
